


What We Were

by Magiccazza



Series: Andromeda 6 [2]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bar Fight, Bar Room Brawl, Fluff, Jealousy, Mischief, Other, Parkour, Possessive Behavior, Science Fiction, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza
Summary: Thinking back, Ryvera liked to sneak out and cause chaos. This time, they have a certain lieutenant join them on their escapades. But things take a little turn during their little adventure in a Gold district cocktail bar.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: Andromeda 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822147
Kudos: 9





	What We Were

Sneaking out. It’s what Ryvera did best. After all, being the youngest member of the Goldis royal family, they didn’t have as many duties as their sibling, or anything to prove to them. Nerissa was always busy even when she wanted to spend some time together and the others were either busy, insufferable to be around or just were never around. So Ryvera decided the best way to spend time was in the city and have some fun. Nobody would recognise them. However, the biggest issue was getting out

They hopped from rooftop to rooftop nimbly, utilising all of their natural physical abilities to squeeze in gaps, cross the gaps between the buildings of the palaces towards the palace wall. Getting to the last building, a guard post from the looks of things, they had only one more leap to get to the wall. Taking a deep breath, they ran forward to take a mighty leap. Their feet landing on the railing of the top of the wall but they felt the momentum still flying forwards.  
“Shit!” A choked yelp left their throats as they realised they overshot. Wobbling, they reached out for something to stop themselves from falling off the other side. Suddenly a muscular arm reached forwards around Ryvera’s chest and pulled them backwards. Tumbling onto the ground on top of their saviour with a yelp, Ryvera pushed onto their arms to see their red-headed personal royal guard below them.

“Going somewhere, Highness?” Vexx chuckled. Ryvera pouted.  
“Out.” They replied simply. Vexx raised his scarred brow unconvinced.  
“Out?” He echoed. Ryvera sat up and crossed their arms, not noticing that they were straddling Vexx. “It's very bold of you to want to do this out in the open, Highness.” At those words, red flushed through their face as they scrambled off of Vexx’s chest.  
“Oh shut up.” They cleared their throats as dusted their knees off. “After all, we’ll save that for later.” With a wink, they turned back to face the city. Vexx laughed as he got up too. Pressing his chest to Ryvera’s back, he breathed into their ear.  
“I’m holding you to that.” He hummed causing a shiver to run down Ryvera’s spine. Pushing him away, the two of them laughed.  
“Anyway.” Ryvera took Vexx’s hand and pulled him along to the exit. “City.”

It didn’t take too long to get into the city. Not with the extensive knowledge of secret passages the two of them discovered together. The city was bustling. Since it was the Gold district, the area around them looked very high class. Frowning, Ryvera looked around the area for anything to get up to. Noticing a particularly nice cocktail bar, they grabbed Vexx’s arm and pulled him towards it.  
“Really, Ryv?” He asked with a small resigned smile. Any formality replaced with familiarity now that they’re out of the palace. “There _are_ better places, you know?” Laughing, Ryvera just continued their way towards the cocktail bar.  
“Yeah, but more people from other districts go to this one.”

Inside, the music blared making it difficult to hear the person next to you speaking. The place was full of people mingling, dancing and holding on to glasses of all different shapes with drinks of all different colours. Ryvera and Vexx went up to the pearlescent topped counter waiting to be served. A well-dressed bartender promptly took and made their orders. Holding a wide-brimmed glass full of blue-green liquid, Ryvera grinned at Vexx as they took a sip. The sweet and tanginess of the drink almost caused them to grimace before the burn of the alcohol hit their throats. Vexx held a tumbler of a red cocktail so vibrant it almost matched his hair. Both of them shared a grin with each other. They both squeeze past the people around to get to the small dance area. Ryvera danced with a grin on their face, glancing at Vexx every so often with a joyful glimmer in their eyes. Vexx couldn’t help but smile and join in.

His smiled faded though when a patron of the bar suddenly had their attention on Ryvera, eyeing them up and down, no doubt undressing them with his eyes. Ryvera wouldn’t let him continue, would they? Wrong. Ryvera seemed to be encouraging it. They joined in with the dancing. A scowl made its way to his face. Fine. As longs as there isn’t any touching involved. Sure, he indulges in Ryvera’s escapades into the city without their father or anyone else knowing but will never let anyone lay a hand on them. He stood a little distance from Ryvera letting them have their fun. After a little while, both of them had finished their drinks. Looking around the place. His eyes suddenly fell on some members of the Orsanna’s guards that had just entered the bar.  
“Uh-oh.” He uttered before putting his glass down and pushed past some people to reach Ryvera. “Ryv we gotta go.” Ryvera just looked at him quizzically, obviously having a good time. Vexx pointed at the guards. Ryvera’s gaze followed the direction that Vexx was pointing. Suddenly, a hand snaked its way around their waist. They guy from earlier was way too close to them. The glimmer in Ryvera’s eyes suddenly vanished and replaced with one of discomfort.  
“Hey, back off!” Vexx growled at the guy. The man just smirked as a sleazy look covered his face. He didn’t move. Ryvera tried to wriggle their way out of the man’s arm to no avail in such tight quarters.  
“Aw, c’mon. We’re just here to have fun!” The man grinned. “Aren’t we, sweetheart?” His face was too close to Ryvera. They could smell the copious amount of alcohol on the man’s breath. Grimacing, with a mighty push with their arm as Vexx reached over to push the man as well, he stumbled back. Ryvera felt themselves be embraced in the familiar arms of Vexx again. Looking up at his fierce green eyes, Ryvera noticed how his arm wrapped around their waist almost possessively. A soft blush rose onto their cheeks at the prospect.

What happened next was so fast, they barely had time to register. The guy that both of them pushed away bumped into another much bigger man causing the small glass of whatever cocktail he had to be spilt all over his fine suit. The larger man slowly turned around to stare at the creep. Ryvera felt Vexx lean in closer to their ear whispering.  
“We need to go.” Taking their hand, Vexx pulled Ryvera out of the path of the large man shoving the smaller creep and towards the back of the bar. Before long, all hell broke loose. Chairs flew everywhere as more and more people got into the fight, nobody know why they were fighting. Vexx looked at Ryvera then back at the guard who were rushing towards the commotion trying to break it up, then back at Ryvera and smirked.  
“Meet you on the roof of the café?” A grin appeared on Ryvera’s face before both of them ran off into the chaos of the escalating bar fight.

Being an active royal had never been so useful. Ducking under people, jumping over tables, bending over backwards to avoid being hit in the face by a flying bottle, Ryvera got past the guards undetected and to the door. Unfortunately, when they were out the door, more of the Orsanna’s guard showed up.  
“Y-Your Highness?” They gawked at disbelief. “What are you- You shouldn’t be out here!”  
“Gotta go, bye!” Ryvera grinned before taking off into a sprint. They could hear the sound of footsteps behind them. Shit they were chasing them.

‘ _Can’t take me back if you can’t catch me!’_ With a cackle, Ryvera picked up the pace and started to lead the guards on a chase through several back alleys. It wasn’t until the odd-eyed royal caused the guards to trip over each other when they managed to shake off their tail.

Finally finding a way to reach the roofs of the buildings, Ryvera finally managed to make their way to the roof of the café. Vexx was already there sitting at the ledge with two cups in his hands. Looking back to see the royal, a grin appeared on his face.  
“Took you long enough.” He chuckled. Ryvera scoffed before crouching down and taking one of the cups. Taking a sip, they smiled at the flavour and scent of foral sencha tea.  
“Turns out the guards called for backup.” They chuckled. They realised that the roof of the café had the perfect view of the bar they were just at. The commotion had vastly dispersed at this point. The guard that were chasing them joined in to calm the noise.  
“So…” Ryvera hummed as they drank their tea. Vexx took a sip of his coffee before bracing his arm on his knee.  
“Your dad is going to freak when he finds out you’ve snuck out, you know.” He smirked.  
“Which is why he won’t find out and _you_ won’t tell him.” Ryvera grinned as they side-eyed the lieutenant. “Or I’ll tell him that you’re an accomplice.”  
“Gee, blackmail much?” Vexx scoffed. “Alright. But you have to make up for dancing with that freak.” Ryvera lowered their cup to looked over at Vexx, who was watching the guard take away the large man and the smaller man that started this whole mess.  
“Oh? Sounds like someone was jealous.” Ryvera raised an eyebrow. “How do you want me to do that?”  
“I’ll think of something.” Vexx laughed as he stood up. “Come on. Let’s get back before the other royal guards realise that you’re missing.” Taking another sip of their tea, Ryvera stood up in a fluid motion.

Getting back to the palace and back to Ryvera’s chambers came without any issues. Sneaking back into the palace was as simple as using the passages that the two of them accidentally found a few months ago that led straight to the grand hall. Then it was a case of smaller passages behind tapestries to get back to just outside of the door of Ryvera’s bed chambers.

Standing outside the door, Ryvera looked up at Vexx with a soft smile.  
“Tonight was fun.” They said quietly. “We should go into the city more.” A chuckle left Vexx’s throat.  
“I’m only going to keep _you_ out of trouble.” He said as a cocky smile spread on his face. A beat of silence passed before he quickly added. “Okay, I admit it’s fun sneaking out the palace like that with you.” Ryvera smiled before raising on their tiptoes to give Vexx a kiss on the cheek. Vexx looked softly into Ryvera’s odd coloured eyes or a moment before his hand rose to cup their face. Ryvera was mesmerised by the green that they loved from first sight. Both of them leaned in, their lips colliding. After a moment, they separated.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ryvera laughed lightly as they took a step back. Vexx scoffed before taking Ryvera’s wrist. A mischievous look filled his eyes as they darked slightly.  
“Oh no. You still need to make up for your little stunt back in that club.” He chuckled. A warmth filled Ryvera’s chest and cheeks before their hooded eyes locked onto Vexx’s and a playful smile spread on their face.  
“Oh? How do you want me then?” they chuckled, their free hand reaching behind them to open the door to their chambers. “Because I do believe that it would be suspicious for you to be seen coming out of my chambers.” Vexx stepped forwards and wrapped an arm around Ryvera’s waist, holding them against him. His voice lowered to a soft purr.  
“We’ll have to be quick about it then. I can decide the rest later.” Ryvera shuddered slightly before the two of them stepped back into the bed chamber.

\---

Ryvera stared at Vexx for a moment, thinking back to the fun times they had. It seemed to be only a memory now. The man in front of them was nothing more than a traitor who led the man to usurp the throne from Ryvera’s father and killed their sibings. Vexx looked at Ryvera with none of the warmth from back then.  
“What’s wrong, _Your Highness_?” His snide voice pained them. They can’t let themselves wanting what they had. As much as Ryvera wanted to, they can’t return to what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a steamy chapter later. I don't know yet.


End file.
